


R.O.C.K Mafia, Loverboy

by oshxlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhun, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, Top Oh Sehun, baekse, hunbaek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshxlove/pseuds/oshxlove
Summary: [sebaek] Baek Davis e Sehun Moore se conhecem em meio à dança numa festa de música eletrônica e com seus corpos em chamas, Moore se questiona se eram os toques daquele garoto que o faziam queimar ou era apenas a arte de se entregar.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 1





	R.O.C.K Mafia, Loverboy

**Author's Note:**

> olá! voltei com essa sebaek novinha e espero que vocês gostem!! comentem pf, é bem importante pra mim!
> 
> bisous!

_ I don't know if this is right _

_ And I feel you coming through my veins. _

_ Am I into you or is it music to blame? _

**\- Miley Cyrus**

  
  
  


A música soava tão alta quanto um grito dado em um megafone, porém, nenhum daqueles jovens estava se importando com aquilo. Buscavam adrenalina, emoção que pudesse dar cor às suas rotinas repletas de preto, branco e mesmice na tão famosa Califórnia. Assim era a rotina de Sehun Moore, o sócio daquela boate onde, toda noite, religiosamente, pessoas entravam sãs e saíam aos tropeços, sempre a mesma coisa se repetindo como um looping.

O homem costumava ficar na sala acima de todo o lugar, era uma espécie de escritório para si, visto que não era de seu feitio se enfiar no meio de jovens chapados buscando qualquer experiência que fosse. É claro que já havia recebido cantadas de algumas garotas, das mais velhas até as mais novas, mal sabiam elas que Moore era gay, ficariam decepcionadas com tal descoberta, pois Sehun era lindo, sua postura era séria e respeitosa de uma forma atrativa, quase como um ímã, e tinha noção disso tudo, mas não se permitia envolver-se com qualquer um que pisava naquele lugar, não buscava o mesmo que aqueles pivetinhos, como costumava se referir à eles.

Vinha de uma família de comportamento estranho e frio aos olhos de quem via de fora. Os pais viviam em viagens de negócios desde que era mais jovem, por isso aprendeu a se virar cedo demais, assim, cresceu sendo um cara fechado, que no fundo, esperava um dia ter alguém ao seu lado que conquistaria sua confiança a tal ponto de se abrir e mostrar quem era de verdade, seu verdadeiro eu. Não imaginava que aquilo aconteceria rápido, de forma tão desprevenida e natural, foi como se as coisas seguissem o fluxo natural do destino, esse que, em uma noite, o levou até Baekhyun Davis.

  
  
  
  


Davis, no auge de seus 19 anos, era popular por ser cara de pau, completamente sem escrúpulos e brincalhão em sua faculdade, onde cursava Direito, divergindo totalmente de sua postura. Observando pelo externo, ninguém jamais acertaria seu curso, visto que era um garoto fora do padrão quadrado e certinho, sempre rodeado de amigos, em festas, convencido sobre a própria aparência, quase uma reencarnação de Narciso. 

Talvez por obra do destino seus amigos, Lay Zhang e Minseok Martin tenham enchido seu saco para que, naquela bela noite, visitassem a tão famosa boate Rock Mafia, a mesma onde Sehun era sócio e ficava na janela de seu escritório apenas observando o comportamento de todos que passavam por lá. 

As luzes piscavam, se moviam de um canto até o outro e alternavam intensidade e cor, mostrando toda a estrutura do local. Ela se diferenciava de todas as outras por ter uma estrutura de monumento histórico, antigo porém preservado, bonito de se observar. Haviam pessoas espalhadas por todos os lados, copos de bebida, música alta. Tudo brilhava, e Baekhyun estava fascinado. 

Depois de enfrentarem uma puta fila gigantesca, foram direto para o bar pedindo algo forte o suficiente para lhes dar coragem para aproveitarem cada momento no local, mesmo que fosse arriscado, visto que no dia seguinte Davis tinha prova de sua matéria mais difícil de toda a grade, mas se ele não ligava para isso, quem ligaria?

Enquanto Davis enchia a cara de Whisky e dançava no canto, os sócios de Sehun, Jongin Miller e Chanyeol Jones, o tentaram convencer de descer e beber um pouco com os amigos para desestressar. Era uma péssima ideia se misturar lá, sabia disso, mas um cara de 23 anos que lida com negócios jamais recusaria uma oportunidade de extravasar e descontar suas frustrações pessoais na bebida, pois assim o fez.

― Deixa essa carranca de lado, cara! Você não vai se arrepender! ― disse Chanyeol enquanto empurrava Moore pela escadaria até o salão principal.

― Talvez você até encontre alguém que te agrade e desfaça essa sua cara de marrentinho ― disse Jongin, tirando sarro do amigo, pois sabia que o outro não gostava de falar sobre o assunto

A condição que deu para seus colegas de trabalho foi que ficassem sentados no bar, sem envolvimento com o resto das pessoas que se beijavam, dançavam e faziam maluquices, Sehun não gostava de contato. E mesmo que gostasse, ninguém costumava chegar perto de si por ter uma postura que impunha respeito à sua pessoa, não importava quem fosse, era algo que acontecia sem esforço, talvez por carregar uma feição séria o suficiente para assustasse as pessoas e as mantivessem longe, o que para todos era uma pena, por ele ter a fama de cara sexy.

Enquanto Sehun e seus colegas se sentavam no bar, Baekhyun já estava ofegante de tanto dançar e se acabar, por isso resolveu parar no bar do outro lado do salão, mas o que não esperava era que seus olhos bateriam em um cara gato, alto, postura completamente ereta, feição séria e muito estiloso, achou que seus olhos estavam sendo abençoados.

Enquanto pedia água, continuou observando o homem, até se dar conta de que o outro também estava o encarando. “Os olhares são recíprocos então”, Baekhyun pensou. Sorriu do jeito que uma pessoa que não vale ao menos um dólar faria, o tipo de sorriso que é carregado de diversas intenções, só precisava descobrir quais. Decidiu que não sairia dali sem pelo menos dar um beijo naquele homem, era uma promessa que estava fazendo para si mesmo. Pois se a vida te dá um limão, você faz uma torta, não é mesmo? Era sua filosofia de vida, ou melhor, de festas.

Sehun não era bobo nem um pouquinho, havia percebido os olhares magnéticos do garoto descolado cheio de colegas, que ele julgava ter no máximo 20 anos. Mas não conseguia desviar seu olhar, se sentia atraído de uma forma que nunca havia sentido em toda sua vida, aquilo era estranho de certa forma, mas resolveu ver no que iria dar.

Eles trocavam sorrisinhos sacanas que faziam o subconsciente de Sehun lhe perguntar: “Que porra está acontecendo?”. Naquele lugar meio afastado da multidão, apenas com alguns dos holofotes alternando suas luzes mostravam aqueles dois homens que se encaravam, mas ninguém saía do lugar para tomar alguma atitude. 

Usando isso como motivação Davis virou mais um copo de Whisky que desceu queimando seu interior, fato que não deu a menor importância, e foi caminhando direto para uma parte reservada da pista, onde o maior tinha uma vista completa do que quisesse, iria provocar o homem enquanto o observava chegar até si, e estava determinado demais para fazer um simples joguinho que não obtivesse resultados.

A batida que tocava era envolvente, de tal forma que Baekhyun não se importou em se entregar à música, se sentia queimando. Estava se conectando com seu próprio corpo, mexendo os quadris conforme a batida meio lenta e intensa soava alto, passando as mãos pelo seu corpo e ainda assim não deixou de olhar nos olhos do mais alto nem por um instante.

Em um momento que Moore não percebeu como, seus amigos simplesmente haviam lhe largado e estavam fazendo sei lá o que com outras pessoas, foi nessa hora que ele decidiu agir. Tinha noção de que havia perdido o controle de si mesmo e de toda aquela situação em que se encontrava.

Deixou o copo na bancada e foi se aproximando do garoto que tinha escrito em sua blusa a palavra _“Loverboy”._ Com as mãos no bolso de sua calça formal, Moore chegou por trás de Hyun, que logo percebeu a aproximação e fez questão de intensificar seus gestos se atrevendo a encostar suas costas no peito do mais alto, balançando ao som da música sentiu sua cintura ser agarrada e sorriu com todo seu corpo se arrepiando. Continuaram daquela forma, os corações batendo rápido, foi então que Hyun se virou de frente para o homem, o encarando no olho. Conseguia ver a luxúria ardendo e se deu conta de que ele era mais lindo de perto e que tinha sardas discretas. Sehun o puxou pelo pescoço e disse:

― Pensei que fosse conseguir passar a noite só te olhando mas você é atrevido demais pra eu conseguir não fazer nada, moleque. ― Beijou de leve o pescoço do mais baixo que quase gemeu com aquele ato, ou estava bêbado por conta do Whisky, ou aquele homem o estava deixando bêbado de tesão.

― Sabia que mesmo com essa pose cheia de marra você ia vir até aqui, e não é que eu estava certo? ― terminou soprando de leve o ouvido do outro que rosnou em resposta tornando o aperto em sua cintura mais intenso. ― Apenas me sinta ― Baekhyun sussurrou para o outro, enquanto se virava de costas. Sehun entendeu completamente o recado, caralho de garoto atrevido que estava mexendo com sua sanidade.

Os corpos se moviam em sintonia com a música, corações acelerados, respiração ofegante. Sehun se perguntava naquele momento em que sentia o garoto se movendo consigo, se ele realmente o sentia ou se era culpa da música. Sabia exatamente a resposta. Davis virou de frente para Sehun, envolvendo seu pescoço com seus braços e sussurrando: 

― Seus olhos tão brilhando enquanto me observam, eu sinto adrenalina no meio dessa porra de boate mas nem ao menos sei seu nome. ― Mordiscou o lóbulo do outro como mais uma forma de provocação.

― Meu nome é Sehun. Sehun Moore, sou sócio desse lugar. Agora me diz quem você é, loverboy.

― Sou Baekhyun Davis, apenas um estudante de direito completamente atraído por você, adrenalina e música ― disse encostando a testa no peito de sehun enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

― Olha pra mim, garoto ― Sehun disse de forma autoritária e séria, fazendo o mais novo levantar a cabeça, olhando nos olhos. Moore encerrou a pouca distância que existia entre eles e o beijou. O fazia como se fosse a última coisa que pudesse fazer antes do mundo acabar, involuntariamente estava dando à aquele garoto a chance de lhe conhecer. Davis não demorou nem meio segundo para retribuir. Aquilo tudo era muito intenso, sua adrenalina estava lá no alto.

Baekhyun arranhava a nuca do mais alto enquanto o outro, num ato de completo atrevimento, apertou sua bunda. Gemeu em meio ao beijo, fazendo Sehun sorrir vitorioso. Encerraram com selinhos e Davis mordendo o lábio inferior de Moore.

― Me recuso a sair daqui sem continuar isso. Foi você quem me provocou, garoto.

― E quem disse que eu não quero? ― falou debochando do outro, que agarrou sua cintura e pescoço sussurrando em seu ouvido.

― Sabe, eu quero acreditar que somos uma obra-prima, arte. Mas é difícil distinguir no escuro enquanto não fazemos tudo o que eu quero fazer com você ― disse enquanto levava o mais baixo pela cintura até seu escritório.

Durante o caminho ao escritório, no último andar, ambos iam provocando um ao outro, como se não estivessem conseguindo controlar tudo o que estavam sentindo. Beijos, chupões, apertos, gemidos, até entrarem no escritório e o mais velho fechar a porta, se deparando com o mais novo apoiado em sua mesa quase totalmente vazia.

Sehun andou até estar no meio de suas pernas, o puxando pela cintura para não haver nenhuma distância, passou a mão no peitoral de Davis por dentro da blusa, e a resposta àquele ato foi melhor do que ele esperava, até ouvir um gemido baixo bem ao pé de seu ouvido. Baekhyun lhe puxou pela gola da jaqueta, entrelaçando suas pernas no outro e disse:

― Que tal descobrirmos se somos ou não? No momento, no escuro, sentindo você, o que quero fazer com você eu chamo de arte ― disse acanhado porém mal intencionado, já havia feito muitos joguinhos, e estava cansado de todos eles. Continuaram se beijando, tocando um ao outro. Os toques continham eletricidade, voracidade, entrega. A tensão sexual era palpável.

E foi no decorrer daquela noite, de música alta, danças, bebidas, porém sintonia, beijos, toques íntimos, ausência completa de roupas, cuidado, devoção e intimidade, que Sehun Moore e Baekhyun Davis descobriram como se fazia arte.


End file.
